BONEKA
by YuraLa
Summary: On-Ningyou atau nona boneka nama terkenal dari sosok gadis berhelaian merah muda itu. Senju Sakura. Bukan tanpa alasan banyak orang yang memanggilnya begitu, dia memiliki tubuh mungil, wajah yang cantik tanpa cela, sikapnya yang anggun dan banyak lagi. Semua orang yang melihatnya akan selalu terkagum-kagum tanpa tahu ada rahasia yang cukup kelam dalam kehidupannya.
1. Chapter 1

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah korden sebuah kamar, disana cukup gelap dan sunyi, hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam. Seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan balutan selimut itu akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan mata berwarna hijau cerah.

Tanpa membuang waktu dia bergegas bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi berdiri, merapikan tempat tidurnya dan setelah dirasa cukup rapi dia bergegas pergi kekamar mandi dengan handuk yang bersandar dibahu kanannya dan memulai harinya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang terlihat segar, dia berjalan menuju sebuah almari pakaian dan mengambil satu stel seragam sekolah menengah keatas, tanpa banyak bicara dia bergegas memakainya.

Sama seperti beberapa saat yang lalu tempat itu tetaplah sunyi dan hanya terdengar suara detak jarum jam, mata hijau cerah itu memperhatikan penampilannya didepan sebuah kaca besar dan setelah merasa cukup, ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Berjalan kearah sebuah tangga menurun, suasana rumah itu sunyi namun dia tak terlalu memperdulikannya, tujuannya adalah ruang makan.

"Ohayou." Seorang wanita yang tengah terduduk disebuah kursi diruang makan itu menyapanya dan anggukan menjadi balasan darinya. Dia duduk disebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan wanita itu dan mulai menikmati makanan yang terhidang disana.

"Aku akan pergi lagi nanti sore,"

"..." tak ada jawaban yang didapat dari wanita itu, namun wanita itu tak mempermasalahkannya. Dia malah tersenyum tipis saat melihat orang yang diajaknya bicara menatapnya dengan tatapan kesukaannya.

"Dan kuharap ... semua tetap dibawah aturanku." Lanjutnya, dan anggukan kembali menjadi jawaban dari semua perkataannya. Mata sewarna madu itu menatap puas pada gadis didepannya.

'tetaplah seperti itu ... untuk selamanya.'

* * *

 **BONEKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer applied**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe(AU) Out of Character (OoC) Typo(es) DLDR! Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Hope You like!**

* * *

 **On-Ningyou atau nona boneka nama terkenal dari sosok gadis berhelaian merah muda itu. Senju Sakura. Bukan tanpa alasan banyak orang yang memanggilnya begitu, dia memiliki tubuh mungil, wajah yang cantik tanpa cela, sikapnya yang anggun dan banyak lagi. Semua orang yang melihatnya akan selalu terkagum-kagum tanpa tahu ada rahasia yang cukup kelam dalam kehidupannya**

* * *

Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda itu memasuki lingkungan sekolah menengah keatas yang cukup elit, beberapa murid menatapnya sama seperti setiap harinya namun melihat kearah raut wajahnya dia terlihat tak peduli, beberapa murid juga menyapanya dan anggukan adalah caranya membalas sapaan mereka.

Dua orang murid perempuan menghampirinya.

"Ne... Oujo-sama lama sekali." Seorang berhelaian kuning keemasan itu memberikan sapaan padanya.

"Yame nasai, Ino" balasnya datar. Tatapan matanya melirik sebentar kearah gadis itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sakura." Balas Ino

"Mou... Sakura- _chan_ , Ino _-chan_ sudahlah." Gadis berhelaian biru kehitaman mencoba menghentikan Ino hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan gadis.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan dikoridor, dapat dilihat bahwa kedua gadis yang bersamanya adalah teman dekatnya. Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata, hanya mereka yang dekat dengan sosok Senju Sakura dan mungkin hanya mereka yang akan mendapat respon lebih dari sekian orang yang mengenalnya.

"Souka ... Neji- _niisan_ juga bersekolah disana." Hinata menanggapi perkataan Ino tentang kekasihnya.

"Hontou ka? Saa ... bagaimana kalau kalian bertemu dengan Sai- _kun_ , aku akan mengatakan padanya untuk membawa beberapa temannya, bagaimana?" Balas Ino, mendengar perkataan Ino membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Raut wajah yang datar masih ditunjukannya disertai dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Dekimase," kata-kata itu keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya

"Eh." Ino dan Hinata terkejut mendengarnya.

"Atashi ... dekimase." Lanjutnya, raut wajah datar tetap ditunjukkannya.

"Sakura, setidaknya kau bisa menunjukkan ra―"

"Ino- _chan_ Yame nasai!" Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh kalimat yang dikeluarkan Hinata, mata biru lautnya bergetar, kedua tangannya tertangkup kewajahnya.

"G-gomen, Sakura gomennasai." Kaliamt itu terdengar lirih, Sakura tetap tak bergeming. Posisinya maupun raut wajahnya, beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mengambil langkah maju.

"Iie, daijobu Ino. Gomen, atashi dekimase." Setelah mengucapkannya Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

"Ne ... Hinata, terima kasih." Ino melepas tangkupan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ino.

* * *

"Na ... na ... na na na na...,"

"Na na na ... na ... na ... na na ... "Senandung itu terdengar ditepi sebuah sungai kecil yang dikelilingi beberapa pohon yang rindang. Sakura terduduk ditepi sungai, kedua belah bibirnya masih bersenangdung. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah pita namun tatapannya tetaplah kosong.

Kepalanya yang tadinya tertunduk mulai terangkat, kedua manik hijau cerah itu menatap dedaunan yang terterpa angin.

"Sejak kapan?," pertanyaan retoris menghentikan senandungnya

"Aa, kurasa sudah lama sekali. Ne ... Nana."

 **FLASHBACK**

Seorang gadis kecil berhelaian merah muda sebahu tengah menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, memperhatikan bagaimana sebuah pohon Sakura menggugurkan kelopaknya, tiba-tiba semua yang dilihatnya menggelap. Dua buah telapak tangan tampak menutupi pandangannya.

"Yame nasai, Oji- _san_ ," ujarnya datar, seorang pria berhelaian coklat itu hanya terkekeh menanggapi perintah yang dianggapnya rengekan dari keponakannya. Dia Senju Nawaki.

"Saa ... tadaima Sa-ku-ra," ujarnya sembari melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya.

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sakura itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap pamannya dengan mata hijau cerahnya, Nawaki sedikit terkejut saat melihat tatapan keponakannya itu. 'Souka ... Nee- _san_ , sudah kau mulai. Kuharap aku masih bisa membuatnya tersenyum.' Dia melihat tatapan kosong keponakannya dengan prihatin, lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Lihatlah aku membawa apa." Sakura memperhatikan pamannya yang sedang mencari sebuah barang didalam tas yang dibawanya. Setelah dirasa menemukannya, Nawaki segera menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura dan memakaikan sebuah gelang.

Gelang itu terbuat dari kaca yang didominasi warna merah muda, disana terukir beberapa kelopak bunga sakura, gelang itu memiliki ujung yang berbentuk seekor kupu-kupu kedua ujung gelang itu disatukan oleh sayap kupu-kupu itu disertai dengan ukiran diseluruh permukaan gelang. Mata hijau cerah itu berbinar senang ketika melihat gelang itu, dia tak pernah melihat gelang seperti itu, saat dipakai gelang itu pun terasa ringan. Warnanya tak terlalu transparan dan tak terlalu gelap, Sakura menyukainya.

"Gelang itu dari ibumu, dia menitipkannya padaku saat kau masih berada digendonganku." Kedua manik yang awalnya berbinar itu sedikit meredup.

"Souka ...,"Ujar Sakura

"Saa ... mau ke taman bermain?," tawar Nawaki. Sakura mengangguk dengan mata yang kembali berbinar.

Seharian itu dihabiskan Sakura dan Nawaki untuk bermain disebuah taman bermain, Nawaki tersenyum saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang menuju tempat parkir. 'Setidaknya dia masih bisa tersenyum.' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Ne ... Oji- _san_ , hayaku." Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kanan Nawaki, mereka akan menyebrang untuk sampai ditempat parkir.

Saat mereka menyebrang, sebuah mobil datang dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari dan dengan kejadian yang terasa seperti sekejap mata.

 **Brak**

Tubuh Nawaki terpental kepinggir jalan dengan Sakura yang juga terdorong kearah berlawanan dengan Nawaki. Sakura yang shock karena dia melihat secara langsung bagaimana tubuh seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya paman itu tertabrak dan terpental, dengan segera meski tertatih-tatih Sakura menghampiri Nawaki yang telah meninggal dengan banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Mobil yang menabrak Nawaki itu berhenti sebentar, Sakura melirik kearah mobil itu. keadaan disana memang sepi namun dengan bunyi yang sekeras itu orang-orang akan datang sebentar lagi.

Mata hijau cerah itu membulat sekaligus bergetar.

"Doshite?!" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya saat melihat pengendara mobil itu menyeringai. Mobil itu segera melesat menjauh dari lokasi kejadian, beberapa orang datang setelah kepergian mobil itu, mereka segera melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Dan Sakura sendiri hanya menangis dan menggumamkan kata yang sama.

"Doshite?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Berharap gak ada typo yang nyelip di fict ini, pengennya ngelanjut fict Re-play tapi mood menghilang dan rasanya kalau tetep ngelanjut tanpa moodnya hasilnya gak bakal maksimal. dan rencananya ini mau one shot aja tapi akhirnya gak jadi. well, makasih udah mau baca fict abal satu ini.

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tanpa Sakura sadari dia menangis dengan tatapan kosong saat mengingat hal itu. sebuah sapu tangan terulur didepannya.

"Na-i-te, doshite desuka?" orang yang mengulurkan sapu tangan itu berjongkok menyamai tinggi Sakura yang masih terduduk. Sakura tak menoleh pada orang yang diperkirakannya seorang pemuda, tangannya terulur mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mulai menghapus air mata yang keluar itu. tatapan matanya tetaplah kosong disertai wajah datarnya.

Setelah sekian menit keheningan menemani mereka, Sakura mulai bersuara.

"Dare?" Tanyanya, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat pertanyaan itu terdengar ditelinganya.

"Sasuke." Jawab pemuda itu, Sakura mulai berdiri dan dia membersihkan rok seragam bagian belakangnya dengan menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Kedua orang itu kembali terdiam, mereka berdua memandangi aliran air sungai yang dangkal itu.

"Sasuke- _san_ , terima kasih dan maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?," Sakura tak menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Jika kita bertemu kembali, bersikaplah seperti kita tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura segera pergi dari tempat itu, Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu menautkan kedua belah alisnya.

"Ch-chotto ..." Sasuke menghentikan kalimat yang hendak dikatakannya saat melihat sebuah gelang.

Mengambilnya dan memutar gelang itu.

'Kurasa ini miliknya.'

Dahinya mengerut saat menemukan sesuatu yang tampak menarik dari gelang itu.

" _Bunga sakura kami yang mekar dipadang musim semi, 28 maret_." Gumamnya, dia terdiam cukup lama dan setelah itu matanya sedikit melebar.

"Mungkin ... mungkin saja." Dia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

 **BONEKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer applied**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe(AU) Out of Character (OoC) Typo(es) DLDR! Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Hope You like!**

Beberapa menit yang lalu kamar tersebut dapat dibilang rapi namun sekarang mungkin tak bisa dibilang rapi lagi. Pemilik kamar itu sendiri tengah mengeluarkan beberapa isi almarinya, setelah dirasa tak menemukannya disana dia beralih kesebuah meja rias dan mencari benda itu dilaci. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit dia mencari benda itu namun belum juga ditemukannya.

"Mungkinkah ...," dia sedikit menghela napas saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Aa, mungkin saja tertinggal disana." Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana, dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasa.

"Aku akan mengambilnya besok." Gumamnya sembari menutup matanya.

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap, hanya ada satu cahaya lampu disana. Seorang pria berada disumber penerangan tempat tersebut, entah apa yang dilakukannya.

* * *

"Jika kau tak mau melepas tali itu, biarkan aku membantumu untuk melepaskannya. Hime- _sama_."

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan pria itu terhenti, dia berjalan menghampiri satu-satunya pintu yang ada diruangan itu.

Seorang pemuda berhelaian hitam klimis berdiri dedepan pintu saat pintu itu terbuka.

"Nii- _san_ , apa kau baik-baik saja? Sudah sejak kemarin malam kau belum keluar dari kamar ini." Pria itu tersenyum tipis saat tahu adiknya itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Iie, aku baik-baik saja. Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya

"Sekitar jam delapan malam, ada apa?"Pria itu menutup pintu sebentar dan saat pintu itu kembali terbuka sebuah jaket telah berada dipundaknya.

"Aku harus pergi bekerja, jaga dirimu ne Sai." Pemuda yang dipanggi Sai itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan kakaknya.

Pintu kamar itu ditutup dan dikunci, setelahnya pria itu berjalan ke pintu utama dan menghilang dibaliknya. Kedua iris hitam itu memandang pintu kamar yang selalu tertutup dan terkunci itu.

"Sebenarnya apa isi kamar itu?" gumamnya, Sai selalu ingin tahu apa isi dalam kamar itu namun kakaknya mengatakan bahwa belum saatnya dia tahu tentang hal itu, lalu kapan? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya saat dia melihat pintu kamar itu. kakaknya bahkan sering lupa tentang segala hal penting lainnya jika ia sudah berada dalam kamar itu.

Sai hanya menghela napasnya dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Sakura hanya menatap kosong seluruh murid dikelasnya, mereka semua membahas tentang liburan musim panas mereka. Sakura tak mau ambil pusing tentang hal itu, yang dia pikirkan hanyalah gelang miliknya yang menghilang dan dia ingin segera mengambilnya. Tatapan Sakura beralih pada kedua sosok sahabatnya, banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya namun ia tak bisa dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa.

"Bagaimana kalian mau ikut?" Ino bertanya pada beberapa murid perempuan tentang liburannya di Villa keluarganya, beberapa dari mereka ada yang menolak.

"Ne ... Sakura- _chan_ apa kau mau ikut?" Hinata bertanya padanya, dia hanya terdiam sesaat.

" _Wakaranai_ , Hinata." Hinata hanya tersenyum saat Sakura merespon pertanyaannya.

" _Souka_ ... tapi kurasa Senju- _san_ tak akan keberatan tentang hal ini." Ino menanggapi jawaban Sakura.

"Kau sendiri Hinata?" tatapan Sakura beralih dari Ino ke Hinata

"Kurasa aku akan ikut." Jawab Hinata

"Ayolah Sakura, kapan lagi kita bisa berlibur bersama." Celoteh Ino. Sakura menatap kosong Ino dan Hinata, kepalanya digerakkan untuk menghadap jendela kelas disebelahnya.

"Jika bisa." Ino dan Hinata tersenyum senang dengan pernyataan Sakura.

'Jika bisa ... aku ingin pergi lebih jauh dibanding liburan itu, bahkan jika ujung dunia itu ada aku ingin kesana. Hanya untuk bersembunyi, hanya untuk itu ... tapi dimanapun aku berada tali itu tak akan pernah lepas,' matanya menatap kembali kearah Hinata dan Ino

'Dan jika aku melepas tali itu merekalah yang akan ada dalam bahaya, aku ... tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Meski itu mengorbankan diriku. Aa, daijobu yo Sakura, kau pasti bisa bertahan ... tidak kau harus, harus bertahan demi mereka.'

Diatas kedua pahanya, kedua tangan Sakura menggenggam kembali pita itu dengan sangat erat.

'Kapan kau datang?'

* * *

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju sungai itu lagi, memperhatikan kanan dan kiri tempat itu.

"Dimana dia?" gumamnya

"Mencariku?" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara pemuda itu, tatapannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata segelap malam yang memancarkan sebuah kehangatan. dia sedikit terkejut saat menemukan pemuda itu bergelantung dengan posisi terbalik dan hanya bertumpu pada kedua kakinya disebuah batang pohon.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya , dia duduk dibatang pohon yang tadi digunakannya untuk bergelantung. Tangan kananya mengambil sebuah benda disaku celananya.

"Kau pasti mencari gelang ini?" tangan pemuda itu menggenggam gelang yang kemarin sore ditemukannya, Sakura dengan segera meraih gelang itu dan memakainya di lengan kirinya.

Keheningan menemani mereka berdua, keduanya memandangi aliran air sungai yang dangkal itu.

"Gelang itu ... pasti sangat penting untukmu, disana juga tertulis ' _Bunga sakura kami yang mekar dipadang musim semi, 28 maret'_ apa itu dari kedua orang tuamu?" Sakura enggan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Sasuke itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

" Senju Sakura." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Keheningan kembali terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Ne, maukah kau berjanji satu hal lagi Sasuke- _san_?"

"..."

"Jika ada orang yang bertanya tentangku, jangan pernah beritahu siapapun mereka tentang tempat ini."

"Tentu."

'Dia begitu kosong akan kehidupan, bolehkan aku mengisi kekosongan itu? kau pasti menderita, sangat menderita. Tapi ... suatu hari nanti semua akan berakhir, _kitto_ ... _owari yo_ Sakura- _san_.'

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Aka-chan:** Udah dilanjut, makasih buat reviewnya.

 **DasLNadhNSS:** Ada pairnya kok, SasuSaku. cuman pairnya gak terlalu jadi dominan dicerita ini, makasih buat reviewnya.

 **CherrySand:** Udah lanjut, dan untuk kedua itu maaf lupa ngasih tahu di AN. _Yame nasa_ i: tolong hentikan sama saja dengan _Yamete_ yang artinya berhenti cuman mungkin lebih halus. _Dekimase_ : Tidak bisa. makasih buat reviewnya.

saya lupa untuk ngasih tahu dichap pertama kalau fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu episode di anime _Jigoku Shoujo_. dan makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca fict abal yang satu ini.

 **Mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, Sakura duduk dengan tatapan kosong serta wajah datarnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Di dalam mobil itu juga ada kedua sahabatnya Ino dan Hinata, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke Villa keluarga Ino menggunakan mobil milik Ino.

Villa itu terletak di daerah pedesaan di kota Ame, mereka harus melewati beberapa daerah dan sebuah jembatan yang cukup panjang.

"Mite! Sungainya terlihat indah ya, Sakura?" Hinata yang duduk disebelah Sakura menunjuk sebuah sungai yang cukup besar dan terlihat berkilau dengan sinar matahari sore yang menyinarinya. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Dia menatap sungai itu dengan tatapan yang cukup dalam meski matanya terlihat kosong, tatapannya beralih pada bagian trotoar jalan saat mereka sampai disebuah belokan.

' Sudah lama ... Dia yang terakhir, dan kuharap tak akan ada lagi.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

 **BONEKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer applied**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe(AU) Out of Character (OoC) Typo(es) DLDR! Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Hope You like!**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Mata ne ... Ocha?" seorang pemuda berhelaian merah bata itu menawarkan sekaleng ocha dingin pada Sakura, mereka tengah memandang matahari sore ditrotoar jembatan penghubung Konoha-Ame.

"Arigatou." Jawab Sakura datar.

"Apa kau mau mencoba bunuh diri lagi?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Iie, untuk apa aku bunuh diri?" Jawab Sakura acuh

"Untuk menghilangkan beban, mungkin."

"Yah ... mungkin saja, Gaara."

Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jadi ... apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Entahlah ... semua orang yang dekat denganku selalu tewas." Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau tahu siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sepertinya ...,"

"Kalau begitu ... kau bisa menulis nama orang itu disitus _Jigoku tsushin_." Sakura mendengus geli.

"Kau percaya tentang hal itu?," Gaara tersenyum saat melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Mungkin ... mungkin saja."

"Lagi pula, hal seperti itu hanya untuk orang yang putus asa."

"Tapi dengan mengatakan hal itu mungkin kau bisa tersenyum lagi," Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari sungai ke Gaara, Gaara tersenyum tipis padanya dan dari matanya terdapat sebuah kehangatan. Sakura ingin tersenyum namun dia ragu. Harapan, apa Sakura masih memilikinya? Dia hanya berharap satu hal, berharap agar pemuda disampingnya ini tak akan meninggalkannya dalam artian untuk selamanya. Bolehkah dia berharap seperti itu?

Gadis berhelaian merah muda menatap sendu kearah kedua manik milik Gaara. Sakura langsung mendekap Gaara, Gaara terkejut lalu dia tersenyum dan membalas dekapan gadis seangkatannya di sekolah menengah pertama itu.

"Gaara, arigatou." Sakura melepas dekapan itu dan menatap Gaara, setetes air mata keluar dari kedua sudut mata miliknya namun sebuah senyum kelegaan terpatri diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, terima kasih banyak."

"Aku tak melakukan apapun Sakura. _Tadashi_ , aku senang melihat senyum itu ada diwajahmu."

Sakura ingin terus merasakan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, tawa yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya serta perasaan yang keluar dari raut wajah tanpa ragu ketika bersama Gaara, selamanya ... bolehkah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ckiiitt ... Braakk ... Byuurr ...**

Namun akhirnya Sakura tahu, senyumnya bersama Gaara sama seperti senyumnya bersama pamannya Senju Nawaki, bersama seorang nenek tetangganya Chiyo, dan bersama beberapa temannya.

Sakura terkejut denngan lelehan air mata saat melihat sepeda motor dan tubuh Gaara menabrak pagar pembatas, dan keluar dari jalur jalan dan jatuh kesungai.

"Mata ... doshite?!" mereka baru saja tersenyum dan saling bertukar candaan setengah jam yang lalu, dan mereka baru saja hendak pulang dan dia baru saja bersama Gaara selama dua hari.

"Kenapa harus secepat ini?! Kenapa?!" air matanya terus keluar, dia jatuh terduduk ditempatnya berdiri. Mata hijau cerah itu terlihat kembali redup bahkan lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

Dia ingin berteriak, namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Dan saat mata hijau itu bergulir ke sebuah arah, dia kembali melihat seringai itu, seringai saat tubuh pamannya bermandikan darah, dan saat semua orang didekatnya yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Seringai itu selalu muncul dan semua itu berasal dari orang yang sama.

Dari sosok Senju Tsunade

"Kaa- _sama_ ,doshite?!"

Sosok ibu angkatnya.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sakura mengingat dengan jelas setiap detik bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai." Suara Hinata membuyarkan pikiran Sakura dari ingatan tersebut, dia menatap kearah Hinata yang telah berada diluar mobil dan membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang.

Sakura segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengambil barang bawaannya dan mengikuti kearah dimana Ino melangkah.

"Penginapan?" Hinata menatap sebuah penginapan tak jauh dari Villa keluarga Ino saat mereka sampai di Villanya dan sekarang mereka berada dihalaman depan Villa itu.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Ino bertanya dan menatap kearah Hinata.

"Apa ada Pemandian air panas disini? Mengingat tempat ini punya intensitas hujan yang cukup sering." Hinata kembali bertanya pada Ino.

"Ya ... tentu saja ada Hinata, apa kau mau kesana nanti?" Hinata mengangguk, Sakura yang sedari tadi bersama mereka hanya mengangguk setuju saat mendengar tawaran Hinata yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pemandian air panas itu.

Sakura sedang memandang bunga lily merah yang bergerak terkena angin disenja hari itu.

'Aku akan membawakannya nanti untuknya.'

* * *

Mereka bertiga baru berendam selama lima belas menit, melepas penat perjalanan mereka dari Konoha ke Ame. Hinata yang merasa telah cukup dengan berendam disana berpamitan pada Ino dan Sakura, Hinata akan terjatuh saat hendak keluar jika saja tak ada yang memegang kedua lengannya dari belakang.

" Ne ... Kau harus hati-hati, disini cukup licin." Seorang wanita berhelaian kuning yang berada didepan Hinata membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Dan Tenten, lepaskan kedua tanganmu darinya." Seorang wanita berhelaian coklat panjang itu masih memegang kedua lengan atas Hinata. Dan dia hanya tersenyum kearah wanita berhelaian pirang itu dan melepas kedua lengannya dari Hinata.

"A-arigatou."Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kedua perempuan dewasa itu.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ino dan Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata dan kedua perempuan dewasa itu.

"Aku baikbaik saja, Ino- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan._ " Pandangan Sakura beralih pada kedua sosok wanita itu, dan saat menatap wanita berhelaian kuning itu dia cukup terkejut.

"Sakura?"

"Temari- _san._ "

Ketiga orang lainnya cukup terkejut saat tahu keduanya saling mengenal.

" _Hisashiburi_ ne Sakura." Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan wanita yang bernama Temari itu.

"Ano, aku duluan Ino, Hinata." Sakura segera berjalan kearah pintu dengan sebuah handuk panjang menutupi tubuhnya sampai dibawah lutut. Semua orang disana terlalu terpaku dengan kepergian Sakura, Temari menyadari tatapan heran ketiga orang lainnya disana.

"Dia pasti masih merasa bersalah."

"Ano ... bagaimana bisa anda mengenal Sakura- _chan_?" Temari menatap kearah Hinata.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang ,"

* * *

Sakura telah berganti baju, jam ponselnya memberitahunya bahwa telah pukul delapan malam. Dia terus berjalan kearah pepohonan, dia menatap datar kearah sekumpulan bunga lily merah itu dan duduk didepan kumpulan bunga itu dan memetiknya satu-persatu.

"Yo, mata ne Sakura- _san_." Mata hijau cerahnya beralih pandang dari kumpulan bunga itu ke arah seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura, dia melihat kearah tangan kiri Sakura yang terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga lily merah.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura datar. Dia kembali mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga lily.

"Ano ... apa kau mau jalan-jalan?" Sasuke menatap Ragu kearah Sakura. Dia berpikir dia tak akan mendapat jawaban dari Sakura namun dia ssegera tersenyum saat Sakura mengangguk dan menatap kearahnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **FiaaATiasrizqi:** Makasih, maaf ya gak bisa update kilat. makasih buat reviewnya :)

 **akuro.** **terojima:** maaf gak bisa update kilat, makasih buat reviewnya :)

 **hanazono yuri:** Ini udah lanjut, makasih buat reviewnya :)

 **Guest:** Neji bukan pacarnya Hinata, dia cuman kakak sepupunya coba dibaca lagi chap satunya. makasih buat reviewnya :)

 **Aka-chan:** maaf kalo bikin kecewa dan maaf juga karena chap kemarin pendek, semoga chapter 3 ini gak mengecewakan, makasih buat reviewnya :)

 **rasta:** Hai, ganbarimasu!, ini udah lanjut, makasih buat reviewnya :)

terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav sama follow cerita ini, dan maaf jika chapter kali ini maupun yang kemarin gak memuaskan. makasih juga buat yang udah baca chap 2 kemarin. fict ini cuman butuh beberapa chapter lagi sampai end.

maaf kalo ANnya gak terlalu penting.

 **Mind to RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

Mereka berjalan ke arah jembatan penghubung Konoha-Ame, mereka berdua masih terdiam sejak Sakura menyetujui ajakan Sasuke. Sakura membawa beberapa tangkai bunga lily merah yang tadi di petiknya.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin ke mana Sakura- _san_?" Sasuke bertanya sembari menatap lurus ke arah jalan yang tak terlalu ramai. Sakura berhenti berjalan dan itu membuat Sasuke juga menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Sakura menghadapkan badannya ke arah pagar pembatas dan berjongkok di sana. Di depannya terdapat banyak tangkai bunga lily merah yang sudah layu bahkan kering.

'Tunggu ... tempat ini ... mungkinkah ...?,' batin Sasuke

"Aku datang Gaara, kuharap kau tenang di sana. Maafkan aku." Sakura meletakkan semua tangkai bunga yang tadi dipetiknya di kumpulan bunga lily merah yang sudah ada di sana.

Sakura kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju halte bus di dekat sana, Sasuke masih setia mengikuti Sakura. Berjalan mendekati sebuah mesin minuman dan membeli dua buah kaleng ocha dingin.

Sakura menyodorkan sekaleng ocha itu pada Sasuke.

"Kau sering kemari?" Sasuke bertanya sembari menerima sekaleng ocha dari Sakura.

"Tidak juga."

Keheningan dan angin malam yang terasa sejuk kembali menemani mereka.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Beribur, kau sendiri Sakura- _san_?" Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Mudah saja untuknya menjawab berlibur namun sebagian besar dari dirinya ingin lepas dari hal itu.

"Mencoba melepas sesuatu. Kurasa sudah terlalu malam Sasuke-s _an_ ,sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura segera berjalan ke arah penginapan dan Villa keluarga Ino. Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengekori Sakura.

* * *

 **BONEKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer applied**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe(AU) Out of Character (OoC) Typo(es) DLDR! Etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Hope You like!**

* * *

"Kenapa Sakura tidak mau bercerita tentang hal itu." Ino menggerutu setelah mendengar cerita Temari. Ino dan Hinata tengah berada sebuah ruangan dengan Ino yang terus menggerutu dan Hinata yang menatap jam dinding dengan cemas.

"A-ano, Ino- _chan_ bukankah sebaiknya kita mencari Sakura- _chan_?" Ino berhenti menggerutu setelah dia mendengar kata-kata Hinata, dia melirik sebentar ke arah jam dinding.

"Aku bisa dibunuh Senju- _san_ kalau sampai Sakura hilang! Hinata ayo cepat kita cari dia!" Ino dengan tergesa-gesa menarik Hinata untuk keluar rumah.

Dan saat mereka sampai di depan villa, mereka terkejut melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya tengah berjalan menuju villa. Mereka berdua berlari kecil kearah dua orang itu.

"Sakura, kau kemana saja?" Sakura memandang kosong Ino dan Hinata. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang tengah terkejut melihatnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Bagaimana bisa kau bersama Sakura?" Pertanyaan Hinata membuat perasaan Sakura terkejut.

"Aa, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berteman dengan Sakura- _san_." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sakura tak ingin terlibat dalam perbincangan ketiga orang tersebut, dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam Villa dan menuju kamarnya.

Baru saja ia menutup pintu kamar yang ditempatinya, telepon genggamannya berbunyi.

" _Moshi moshi_." Sapanya datar. Beberapa detik berlalu namun tak ada suara yang terdengar.

"Bagaimana liburanmu? Apa menyenangkan?" Sakura mengenal suara itu.

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi, Kaa- _sama_." Balasnya

"Kudengar ada seorang pemuda yang dekat denganmu, ara ... kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke- _kun_ _ne_?" Sakura cukup terkejut mendengarnya. 'Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mengetahuinya.' Batinnya.

"..." Sakura terdiam enggan untuk membalas perkataan tadi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, jika aku mem―"

" _Yame nasai_ , _onega_ i!" Sakura sedikit berteriak saat mengucapkannya.

"Ara ..., sejak kapan putri ku bisa berteriak seperti itu? Tapi ... karena putri ku yang memintanya, mungkin aku akan menahan diriku. Selamat malam putri ku." Sambungan telepon itu terputus, air mata Sakura keluar. Tak ada isak tangis yang menemani saat aliran air mata itu berubah menjadi tetesan. Tatapan matanya masih kosong, namun dalam hatinya ia merasa sakit.

Dia menyesali bagaimana semua ini berawal, mungkin jika ia egois sedikit saja, senyuman dan tatapan berbinar akan selalu terpatri di wajahnya. Namun Sakura bukanlah orang yang hanya mempedulikan diri sendiri, akan ada banyak nyawa yang menghilang hanya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil darinya.

* * *

" _Doshite_?"Sakura baru saja pulang dari pemakaman Sabaku Gaara, dan pertanyaan itu keluar tepat di depan ibunya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tsunade bertanya maksud Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua Kaa- _sama_?" sebuah senyum licik terpatri diwajah Senju Tsunade.

"Jadi ... kau sudah tahu?" Sakura menatap sosok Tsunade dengan pandangan terluka, hanya pertanyaan bernada datar atas apa yang telah Sakura alami sebelumnya. Hanya itu!.

"Kenapa kau membunuh mereka semua!" Sakura sedikit berteriak, dia sudah cukup melalui hal itu selama bertahun-tahun. Dia ingin penjelasan Ibunya. Sangat.

"Karena mereka mendekati milikku. Kau milikku Sakura." Jelas Ibunya. Sakura tak menanggapi perkataan Tsunade, dia hanya bisa menangis menyesal karena dia yang telah membuat semua orang itu pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya.

"Tapi ... jika kau ingin semua temanmu nantinya selamat, maka ..."

Kata-kata yang menggantung itu menarik perhatian Sakura untuk menatap mata sewarna madu milik ibu angkatnya.

"Jadilah boneka, boneka yang sesungguhnya."

Jika ini bisa menyelamatkan semua temannya, bagi Sakura itu tidak masalah. Sama sekali bukan masalah.

Dan dimulai dari sinilah, sosok boneka dalam diri Senju Sakura dimulai.

* * *

Seseorang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan dengan berderet-deret layar monitor yang menyala dan menampilkan berbagai kegiatan orang-orang di gedung itu.

"Sedikit lagi ..."

COMPLETE

Tulisan itu tertera dari salah satu layar monitor.

"Takuma? Kau masih disini? Bukankah kau ada acara dengan adikmu." Seseorang menepuk pundak Takuma dan secara reflek Takuma menarik flashdisk yang terpasang disalah satu CPU komputer.

"Ck, bagaimana aku bisa lupa."ucap pria itu sembari memandang jam dinding di ruangan itu.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, aku yang akan menggantikanmu saat kau pergi."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Takuma sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel di saku celananya, satu-satunya yang dia khawatirkan saat ini adalah adiknya.

Suara petikan gitar itu terdengar dari salah satu kamar di penginapan itu, sebuah telepon genggam berdering tanda panggilan masuk, seorang pemuda berhelaian hitam klimis itu mengangkat telepon masuk itu.

Suara petikan gitar itu terhenti, sosok pemuda berhelaian kuning keemasan itu memandang sahabatnya yang sedang mengangkat teleponnya dengan raut wajah datar namun terlihat binar kelegaan di wajahnya.

Pemuda itu memandang sejenak ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding, tatapan iris se biru lautan itu beralih pada sahabatnya yang selesai menerima telepon.

"Sai, apa kau tahu di mana Sasuke?" tanya pemuda itu

"Entahlah, dia sudah keluar sejak matahari terbenam. Naruto." Jawab Sai.

Di tengah perbincangan dua pemuda itu, pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Sasuke.

"Kau dari mana saja, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto.

Mata sekelam malam itu memandang Naruto.

"Baru saja bertemu dengan kekasihmu." Jawb Sasuke asal, saat ini dia harus menghubungi seseorang. Kedua iris Naruto berbinar saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Hinata- _chan_ ada disini? Di mana?"

"Di villa Yamanaka, tak jauh dari sini." Sai cukup terkejut saat Sasuke mengucapkan marga kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju balkon kamar penginapan, dia sedang mencoba menelpon seseorang dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Hn, ini tentang hal itu."

"..."

"Aa, tak masalah. Setidaknya ini bisa membantumu."

"..."

"Kurasa tidak seperti itu, dia hanya tidak ingin."

"..."

"Hinata cukup dekat dengannya."

"..."

"Aa, Hinata mengatakan dia diawasi. Mungkin karena hal itu."

"..."

"Baiklah, berterima kasih lah padaku setelah ini."

Sasuke menutup teleponnya, dia memandang bulan dan berpikir. Terlalu banyak hal yang dilaluinya dan dia lelah. Dia sangat ingin istirahat sekarang.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **akuro. terojima** : Makasih buat pengertiannya :) maaf lama update chap 4nya. Semoga suka :)

 **Takumidieva** : Iya, aku juga kasihan :( tapi tuntutan perannya memang seperti ini. kalo kenapa Tsunade melakukannya, mungkin chapter depan udah dijelasin. makasih buat reviewnya :) dan maaf gak bisa update cepat :(

 **Aka-chan** : Kalo Tsunadenya dibunuh ceritanya gak bakal selesai ;), iya Sakura kasihan :( tapi sekali lagi ini tuntutan perannya. aduh, kurang banyak ya? maaf aku gak bisa panjangin :( makasih buat reviewnya :)

A/N:

Halo, jumpa lagi sama aku :) maaf update fictnya sangat lama dan maaf kalo chapnya gak memuaskan :( makasih udah mau baca fict ini :)

 **Mind To RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura memandang kosong danau di depannya dan mengabaikan keramaian yang ada di belakangnya.

Ino mengadakan pesta barberque kecil hanya untuk memeriahkan liburan musim panasnya tak hanya bersama sahabat namun juga kekasihnya. Tak ada yang spesial mungkin, tapi disana ada sebuah kehangatan yang membuat Sakura ingin mematri sebuah senyum senang. Sayangnya Sakura tak akan bisa melakukannya, bukannya tak bisa tapi tak berani. Hanya karena sebuah senyum banyak nyawa orang akan mati sia-sia.

"Kenapa di sini, Sakura-san?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura namun sebelum dia dapat berdiri sejajar dengan Sakura, Sakura sendiri melangkahkan kakinya semakin ke depan.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku." Sasuke terkejut, kali ini suara Sakura sangat tak bersahabat. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura berjalan sampai di tepi danau, mata sekelam malam itu tak pernah lepas dari Sakura dan apa yang dilakukannya.

Sakura sendiri terduduk di tepi danau dan mengeluarkan sebuah pita dari saku bajunya dan mengikatkannya pada sebuah ranting. Mata se hijau daun itu terus memandang ranting itu, dia hanya berpikir.

Jika ranting itu adalah dirinya dan pita itu adalah takdir yang mengikatnya, sebagai orang awam tentu saja jika takdir itu terlalu menuntut dan membuat mereka terpojok, mereka akan melepas ikatan itu. namun Sakura berpikir jika seandainya ia melepasnya, apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah Ino dan Hinata akan kehilangannya? Ataukah ibu angkatnya itu akan membunuh semua orang yang dekat dengannya? Dia terus menerka apa saja yang akan terjadi ke depan dengan atau tanpa melepas ikatan pita itu.

Terlalu larut dalam hal yang dipikirkannya, Sakura tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi ... apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melepasnya? Atau tidak?" Sakura menoleh ke samping, ke arah orang yang bertanya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura, pria itu berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi Sakura yang sedang duduk.

"Kalau begitu ..." tangan pira itu meraih ranting yang dipegang Sakura dan melepas ikatan pita di ranting itu.

"Aku yang akan melepasnya, Hime-sama." Sakura terkejut, dan dia tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Tangan pria itu meraih sebuah pita yang sama persis seperti yang Sakura miliki.

"Dan mengikatnya pada sebuah ikatan takdir yang baru." Pria itu mengikat kedua ujung pita itu menjadi satu, pria itu tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Takuma," nama itu terdengar lirih saat keluar dari kedua belah bibir itu.

"Senang kau masih mengingatku, Hime-sama."Dalam sekejap mata kedua orang tersebut telah saling berpelukan dan mungkin melepas rindu serta mengabaikan berbagai tatapan dari semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Temari, bukankah dia itu ... Takuma-senpai?" Tenten bertanya pada Temari, kedua orang itu turut hadir dalam pesta itu.

"Aa, kurasa itu memang dia." Jawab Temari

"Sai, bukankah dia itu Takuma- _niisan_?" Naruto yang turut melihat hal itu bertanya pada Sai.

"Nii- _san,_ " gumam Sai

Hampir semua tatapan itu memiliki arti yang sama. Terkejut dan heran.

"Apa kau mau menangis?" Takuma bertanya pada Sakura

"Kurasa iya, tapi aku tak bisa."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat tangis itu keluar."

Sakura terbatuk kecil, seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Dia berada di puncak kesenangannya sampai badannya terasa sangat dingin.

Isak tangis kecil menemani dua orang itu, isakan yang telah lama tak Sakura keluarkan, isakan yang membuat kedua sahabatnya tercengang.

"Sudah sembilan tahun, bukan?" Takuma bertanya.

Isak tangis itu telah reda kedua orang itu kini duduk dibawah sebuah pohon dan memandang danau. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu bahu Takuma.

"Sembilan tahun, empat bulan, dua hari. Jika kau ingin tahu." Takuma terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Kau menghitungnya?"

"Kurasa iya."

Sakura berharap semua ini akan segera berakhir, sebuah senyum kecil kini terpatri diwajahnya, sudah lama ia tak merasakan senyum itu, lama sekali. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan kedua iris sewarna daun muda itu.

Semuanya akan berakhir, bukan?

* * *

 **BONEKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer applied**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe(AU) Out of Character (OoC) Typo(es) DLDR! Etc**

 **Teens (T) Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Hope You like!**

* * *

"Ne Senpai, kau bukan seorang pedofil kan?" Wanita berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu memandang penuh selidik ke arah Takuma.

"Apa aku se menakutkan itu, Tenten?"

"Tentu saja, kau mendekati seorang gadis tujuh belas tahun sedangkan kau sendiri sudah dua puluh delapan." Sahut Temari

Acara reuni itulah yang dikatakan Tenten tentang pertemuan mereka bertiga, hanya ada mereka bertiga di tempat itu .

Takuma tertawa, "Kau membuatku takut, senpai." Ujar Tenten

"Ah, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. dan satu lagi, aku bukan seorang pedofil. Hanya saja," Ponsel Takuma berdering, Takuma menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengangkat panggilan masuk.

Di lihat dari raut wajahnya yang mengeras tentu saja itu hal penting, Takuma memasukkan ponselnya setelah panggilan itu terputus.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi, senang rasanya melihat kalian." Takuma tersenyum kepada kedua adik kelasnya itu sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

"Nii- _san_ tak bisa dihubungi," Sai bergerak gelisah dan berjalan menggenggam ponselnya dan menatap gelisah ponselnya itu. sedangkan semua temannya minus Sakura yang tidak ada di sana menatapnya Khawatir

"Ano, Temari- _san_. Bukankah kalian bersamanya kemarin?" Temari dan Tenten yang baru saja datang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari Hinata, seketika semua orang menatap ke arah dua wanita itu.

"Dia pergi setelah mendapat panggilan entah dari siapa, kurasa itu tak akan jauh dari sini." Ujar Tenten.

"Aku harus mencarinya." Sai hendak berjalan pergi meninggalkan semua orang di sana jika saja dia tak mendengar sebuah teriakan histeris tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sakura!" Ino memekik kencang sebelum berlari bersama Hinata menuju sumber suara dengan cepat, Temari dan Tenten segera berlari menyusul dan yang terkhir adalah ketiga pemuda sekolah menengah ke atas yang sekarang tengah berlari dan merutuki kelambanan mereka.

Saat mereka semua sampai dapat di lihat sosok Takuma yang tergeletak dengan luka memar dan beberapa luka tusukanyang terlihat dalam, Sakura berjongkok, kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya, air mata mengalir dari matanya yang membulat terkejut, Sakura berlari meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di sana. Hinata hendak menyusul Sakura namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Biarkan aku, sebaiknya segera hbungi ambulance." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke segera pergi berlari.

Sai hanya mematung melihat keadaan kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu, tatapannya kosong namun sebuah pertanyaan terngiang.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

* * *

 **Tok Tok**

 **Cklek**

"Sakura-s _an_?" Sasuke mamandang Sakura dengan tatapan miris, apa seberat itu tekanan yang didapatkannya? Sasuke dapat melihat bagaimana beratnya tekanan itu saat Sakura terus mengucapkan beberapa kata dan kalimat, kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa semua terjadi? Aku tak bisa.

Perlahan punggung yang dilihat Sasuke dapat melihat punggung itu tak lagi terlihat tegang, Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau tinggal aku sebentar, Sasuke- _san_?" Senyum palsu itu terpasang di wajahnya, Sasuke tahu Sakura membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

Dengan perlahan pintu kamar yang Sakura tempati di Villa milik keluarga Yamanaka itu tertutup, Sakura menghidupkan ponselnya tentu untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Seseorang yang telah membuat semua ini terjadi.

"Moshi moshi," Suara itu membuat Sakura muak.

"..."

"Kurasa kau sudah melihat kejutanku, ne?"

"Berhentilah,"

"Apa kau memerintahku, putriku?" Suara Tsunade terdengar meremehkan putrinya.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan?" Sakura tahu sosok Ibu tirinya pasti tengah tersenyum senang dengan apa yang di tanyakannya.

"Aku tak akan mengganggu mereka semua jika kau menjadi milikku, hanya milikku." Ponsel itu jatuh di atas tempat tidurnya, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Aku menunggumu pulang, Sakura." Dan setelah itu sambungan panggilan itu terputus.

* * *

Sai terduduk menatap keadaan kakaknya dengan dua pertiga tubuhnya terbalut perban, semua orang kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di belakangnya. Sai berbalik menatap Ino lalu beralih ke arah yang lainnya.

"Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar," Ino hendak mengutarakan pendapatnya namun tangan Temari menahannya, akhirnya di ruangan itu hanya tinggal Sai dan Takuma yang terbaring lemah.

"Nii- _san_ , bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sai mencoba menggenggam tangan terkepal Takuma dan saat itu dia bisa merasakan kertas yang di genggam kakaknya itu, mencoba mengambilnya secara hati-hati dan membacanya.

Semua orang yang berada di luar hanya terdiam, semua hal ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi mereka. Terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan sangat mengerikan.

 **Cklek**

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Sai yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat itu, Sai berjalan melewati mereka semua tanpa berkata apapun.

"Sai- _kun_ , kuharap kau tak menyalahkan Sakura," Sai berhenti bicara saat mendengar suara lirih Ino.

"Aa, aku tak menyalahkannya. Minna, aku harus pergi untuk memeriksa sesuatu." Sai kembali berjalan meneruskan langkahnya hingga keluar dari rumah Sakit di Konoha.

Satu hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, kembali ke Ame.

* * *

Sakura menatap kediaman Senju dengan pandangan kosong, dua orang pelayan berjalan ke arah Sakura dan mengambil alih sebuah koper dan tas yang di pegang Sakura.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Sakura," Tsunade berdiri bersandar di pintu utama kediaman itu dengan senyuman manis yang tertuju pada Sakura.

Sakura tak menanggapinya, dia lelah akan semua yang terjadi, dia bersyukur semua ini akan segera berakhir.

Berakhir untuk selamanya, bukankah begitu, Sakura?

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **Spoiler:** Pertama, Kotak kaca, Merah Delima dan Senju Nana

* * *

 **FiaaATiarizqi:** Iya semoga saja itu semua terjadi :) maaf gak bisa update kilat #banget :( / makasih buat reviewnya :)

 **guest:** Obsesi yang mengerikan :'( / makasih buat reviewnya :)

 **Cherrytakumi08:** Sasuke udah gak di awasi lagi kok, maaf gak bisa update cepat :( / makasih buat reviewnya :)

 **:** wah gak nyangka kalo fic ini di tunggu #melayang / chapter depan mungkin sudah di ungkap dan makasih Reviewnya :)

 **Aka-Chan:** sama gregetnya :D / chap depan mungkin udah dijelasin/ udah lumayan panjang kah? kalo yang ini gimana?/ makasih buat review :) itu jadi moodboster buatku :D

 **MikanGeunSuk:** Ini udah update kak, makasih lho udah jadi pelanggan setia di sana :D dan makasih buat reviewnya :)

Akhirnya korban terakhir Tsunade telah muncul, maaf updatenya ngaret banget :( mood nulis selalu ilang karena banyak godaannya XD. maaf kalo chapnya gak memuaskan. dan sebagai gantinya ada sedikit spoiler buat chapter depan. makasih udah mau baca :)

 **Mind To RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke tampak berlari di koridor rumah sakit itu, raut wajah khawatir nampak jelas di wajahnya dan saat dia menemukan semua orang yang di kenalnya dia berhenti berlari.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Dimana Sakura- _chan_?" mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang tersengggal dan itu berhasil.

"Sakura- _san_ tidak ada di villa Yamanaka, kukira dia kemari," Sasuke mencoba duduk di deretan kursi di koridor itu.

"Apa mungkin Sakura bunuh diri?"

 **BRAK**

"Apa maksudmu Uzumaki?!" Ino memojokkan tubuh Naruto di dinding koridor.

"Sudahlah Ino- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan_ dia baik-baik saja. Dia mengirim pesan bahwa dia harus pulang."

Semua yang ada di sana nampak mulai tenang dan di saat itu pula deringan panggilan masuk di ponsel milik Naruto.

"Sai! Ada apa?" Naruto nampak sedikit terkejut saat menjawab panggilan itu.

"Un, baiklah." Naruto meloadspeaker panggilan masuk dari Sai.

"Minna, aku perlu kalian untuk saat ini, termasuk Temari- _san_ dan Tenten- _san_."

"Datanglah ke rumahku, kakakku akan baik-baik saja untuk saat ini. Dan untuk Temari- _san_ , kakakku berkata sebaiknya kau juga mengajak seseorang bernama Nara Shikamaru." Dan panggilan masuk itu seketika terputus.

"Tenten, segera hubungi dia, dan sebaiknya kita bergegas." Raut wajah Temari nampak mengeras saat mendengar nama orang yang sangat di kenalnya itu.

"Ano, Temari- _san_ siapa itu Nara Shikamaru?" Mereka tengah berjalan dengan cepat untuk menuju area parkir.

"Dia kepala kepolisian bagian penyelidikan di Konoha, Temari berpikir ini adalah masalah yang sangat serius." Jawab Tenten, semuanya menegang kecuali Sasuke tentunya dia tahu siapa Nara Shikamaru itu dan dia hanya bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat dia masih berada di Ame beberapa jam yang lalu.

* * *

 **BONEKA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer applied**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe(AU) Out of Character (OoC) Typo(es) DLDR! Etc**

 **Teens (T) Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Hope You like!**

* * *

Sakura memandang cermin rias di kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong, sosoknya tengah berbalut sebuah gaun biru langit yang nampak indah di tubuhnya, manik hijau daun miliknya bergulir memandang sebuah delima merah di meja rias miliknya.

"Kurasa aku harus mengunjunginya," Ucapnya sendu, dia mulai berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura merasa harus benar benar mengunjunginya meski nanti mungkin saja mereka akan saling bertetangga.

dengan kotak kaca sebagai pembatasnya.

* * *

Pintu kediaman Shimura itu terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok Sai dari dalam rumah itu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau menyuruh kami semua kemari, Sai?" Tanya Naruto, Sai menggulirkan kedua manik hitamnya sampai tertuju pada sosok pria berhelaian hitam yang di ikat tinggi.

"Nara Shikamaru?" Pria itu menatap Sai dengan tatapa yang sulit lalu mengangguk.

"Kalian semua masuklah," semua orang yang ada di sana mulai masuk ke dalam kediaman Shimura

"Sasuke, Naruto, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu," Ujar Sai sembari memimpin ke arah mana semua orang itu menuju, Naruto hendak melayangkan sebuah protes namun Sasuke menghalanginya dan dia mengangguk.

"Kalian tentu tahu jika kamar kakakku selalu terkunci, bukan?" Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku berhasil membuka kamarnya dan aku menemukan banyak hal yang mengejutkan," seketika suasana menghening dan hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka yang bergema dan suara itu berhenti saat mereka berdiri di sebuah pintu ruangan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan, tapi saat dia sadar aku akan memukulinya karena membahayakan dirinya demi hal ini. Hal yang mungkin baginya sama seperti nyawanya." Sai menunjukkan sebuah kaset rekaman video di tangannya dan semua orang di sana memandangnya bingung kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Dan setelahnya ruangan itu terbuka, di dalamnya nampak gelap dan saat saklar lampu dihidupkan semua yang ada di sana tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Foto dalam berbagai ekspresi itu terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan itu dan nampak begitu penuh, dan yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut adalah semua foto itu adalah foto seorang gadis berusia tiga belas tahun.

"Dia seorang pedofil!" Tenten berseru sedikit keras dan semua perempuan yang ada di sana nampak berpendapat sama.

"Kurasa tidak," Manik coklat Tenten memandang sosok Ketuanya dengan pandangan tanya.

"Dia ... gadis yang hilang," Semua mata seketika memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Bukankah begitu, Nara?" kedua mata Sasuke memandang sosok Nara Shikamaru yang tampak setuju.

* * *

Sakura membuka sebuah pintu di dalam kediaman Senju, ruangan itu nampak gelap namun cahaya ventilasi di ruangan itu membuatnya dengan jelas menemukan sosok yang ingin dikunjunginya. Berjalan pelan kearah sosok itu. Sosok boneka bergaun putih yang nampak begitu cantik dengan kedua manic berwarna merah delima.

Tangan kiri Sakura menggenggam buah delima yang terdapat di meja riasnya, dengan perlahan dia menghampiri sosok boneka itu dan tersenyum palsu. Tangan kanan miliknya menempel di kotak kaca yang menghalangi keduanya dan setelahnya Sakura berjalan menjau dari sana dan menuju sebuah jendela yang tertutup korden tebal.

Menarik kordennya dan membiarkan cahaya matahari di siang hari menyinari tempat itu lalu membuka jendelanya dan meletakkan buah delima yang di bawanya di sampingnya.

"Doshite?" Sakura mengenal suara itu. Sangat.

* * *

"Siapa yang kalian maksud gadis yang hilang?" Temari bertanya dengan menautkan kedua alisnya dan berpikir keras. Masalah rumit apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ehm, bisakah kita membahasnya nanti saja, ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan pada kalian semua." Sai mulai memasukkan kaset video itu dan Sai menyetel televisinya agar menampilkan isi video itu.

Dapat dilhat di sana sosok Takuma yang berdiri di bawah sebuah lampu di persimpangan di mana mereka menemukan Takuma.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sosok Senuu Tsunade terlihat menghampiri Takuma.

"Tak ada aku hanya ingin melepasnya darimu," Ujar Takuma santai.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku memang harus membunuh seseorang sepertimu," Ujar Tsunade, Takuma terkekeh pelan.

"Aa, aku tahu kau takut jika semua orang tahu tentang hal itu bukan." Tampak kedua manik Tsunade bergulir ke arah lain.

"Tentang sosok itu,"

* * *

"Doshite, Sakura?" Sakura dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan sosok itu.

* * *

"Sosok putrimu," Ujar Takuma

* * *

"Wakaranai yo," Sakura memejamkan matanya.

* * *

"Nana,"

"Hentikan!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut semua orang tahu tentang hal ini bukan?"

"Satu-satunya yang harus takut adalah kau!" Tsunade menudingkan jari telunjukkan pada Takuma namun Takuma tak merasa terancam.

"Kau hanya iri padanya, aku tahu kau selalu ingin seperti itu. Secantik dan seabadi **boneka**." Takuma menekan kata boneka dalam kalimatnya.

"Cukup! Aku ingin kalian bereskan dia sekarang!" Kedua manic madu Tsunade nampak menguarkan aura yang begitu berbahaya dan setelahnya dia orang suruhannya muncul dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya dan hasilnya tentu saja sama seperti saat pertama kali Takuma ditemukan.

Dan video itu berhenti berputar saat Sai menekan tombol pause.

"Ada yang bias menjelaskan tentang siapa Nana?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aa, dia putri tunggal Senju Tsunade sebelum dia dikabarkan menghilang dan semua foto ini adalah foto Senju Nana," Ujar Shikamaru.

"Kasus ditutup saat tiga bulan pencarian dan tak ada hasil, dia seusian dengan Takuma- _senpai_. Aku tak menyangka dia senekat ini setelah keluar dari kepolisian."

Sai memberikan sebuah map coklat di hadapan semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Kurasa semua hal yang menyangkut kasus itu ada di sini, dan termasuk peristiwa kematian Sabaku Gaara yang kurasa pelakunya juga Senju Tsunade," Ucap Sai, wajah Temari nampak mengeras.

"Dan apa yang dilakukan adik ketua kepolisian elite konoha di sini?" Tatapan manik hitam Shikamaru berganti menatap Sasuke.

"Kakakku membuka kembali kasus ini karena beberapa hal yang menggganjal," Ujar Sasuke

"Dan sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum terlambat." Lanjutnya.

* * *

"Doshite wakaranai?" Sakura berbalik, dia tahu bahwa sosok itu datang dalam pikirannya.

Dia berbalik dan di hadapannya sosok gadis berusia tiga belas tahun dengan kedua maniknya yang berwarna merah delima.

"Jadi, kau menyerah?" Gadis itu menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan yang kosong, benar benar seperti sebuah boneka.

"Dengan begitu mereka semua akan aman dan kurasa kita akan bertetangga setelah ini," Sakura tersenyum pedih.

"Bagaimana tentang pita itu?"

"Aku akan mengikatnya lebih kencang," karena yang menariknya tengah berada di rumah sakit saat ini, lanjutnya.

"Kau tak akan pernah tahu siapa yang akan menariknya, Sakura. Tidak."

'Yah, termasuk orang yang menarik tali milikmu yang ternyata ibumu sendiri,' Ujar Sakura dalam hati.

"Saa, Sayounara," Dan sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan Sakura.

"Sayounara, Senju Nana." Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah jasad yang menjadi sebuah boneka yang merupakan Senju Nana, memandang wajah gadis itu sampai suara lengkah kaki membuatnya terkejut. Suara itu berasal dari jendela yang dibukanya.

"Sasuke- _san_?" Sosok Sasuke berdiri menutupi cahayadari jendela itu, bagaimana bisa dia bisa sampai? Ruangan ini berada di lantai lima.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Manik hiaju daun Sakura memandang kosong ke arah Sasuke.

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja."

"Pergilah,"

"Dan membiarkanmu bernasib sama sepertinya," Pandangan Sasuke terarah pada sosok Senju Nanan yang berada dalam kotak kaca.

"Pergilah." Ujar Sakura dingin.

"Tak kusangak kau seorang yang ingkar janji Sakura- _san_ ," Sakura terdiam.

"Padahal kau yang mengajakku dan sekarang kau ingin membatalkannya?"

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke- _san_?"

"Hn?"

"Maukah kau menemani ku melihat hujan saat semuanya telah berkhir?"

"Apa?"

"Iie, nandemonai,"

"Hn, baiklah."

* * *

"Sakura?" Sosok Senju Tsunade muncul di balik pintu ruangan itu, kedua manik madu itu memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakura- _san_?" Sasuke mencoba tak acuh pada sosok Tsunade, Sakura memandang Tsunade dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Sakura, kau tak berniat membiarkan semua temanmu terbunuh kan?" Nada penuh intimidasi itu keluar dari mulut Tsunade.

"Sakura- _san_ , semua akn baik baik saja jika kau ikut denganku," kedua sosok itu saling melontarkan berbagai perkataan agar Sakura memilih salah satu di antara mereka.

Sakura tak tahu harus memilih siapa, dia bimbang saat keduanya masih saling membujuknya. Sakura mengucapkan janji itu saat dia yakin semua yang di alaminya akn segera berakhir namun semua ekspetasinya pudar saat melihat sosok yang seharusnya menarik pitanya masuk rumah sakit dalam keadaan tak sadar.

'Kau tak akan pernah tahu siapa yang akan menariknya, Sakura. Tidak.' Bolehkah Sakura untuk kembali berharap, ini harapan terakhirnya atas apa yang terjadi.

Sakura dapat melihat dua orang itu sama sama mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, lalu siapa yang Sakura harus pilih?

Sakura berjalan ke arah harapan terkhirnya dan dalam sekejap mata dia merasakan jatuh dari lantai lima, pegangan tanga yang erat dan sebuah bisikan.

"Terima kasih," Bolehkah Sakura tersenyum sekarang?

* * *

Takuma telah sadar, keadaannya telah cukup baik. Sakura tertawa kecil saat mendengar lelucon dari Takuma.

Senju Tsunade, pelaku dari menghilangnya belasan gadis tiga belas tahun lalu.

Tulisan itu menjadi hot topik selama seminggu ini, Sakura masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas semua yang terjadi. Suara langkah kaki besar para polisi elite dan pelukan hangat dari sosok harapan yang dipilihnya.

"Maaf Hime, mungkin setelah ini kita tak akan sering bertemu," Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, dia tahu Takuma akan di penjara karena dia pula ikut membantu Senju Tsunade untuk mendapatkan gadis sebagai kelinci percobaannya.

"Kau orang yang baik, terima kasih untuk semuanya Takuma." Ujar Sakura, dan sesaat setelahnya beberapa aparat kepolisian menjemput sosok pria yang dianggapnya pahlawan itu.

"Jangan menagis," Sasuke berdiri di sebelah Sakura dan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Sai.

"Setidaknya aku sudah memukul wajahnya," Canda Sai saat mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Sasuke.

Keadaan menjadi hening di antara keenam remaja itu sampi suara rintikan hujan terdengar.

"Bagaimana kalau balapan sepeda ke jembatan Ame?" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Itu jauh sekali Uzumaki," Omel Ino, Sakura memadang Ino dan Naruto yang berdebat dengan Sai yang hanya tersenyum memandang keduany dan Hinata yang kerepotan untuk memisahkan keduanya.

"Ingin tersenyum?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memetik lili merah." Sasuke tersenyum dan menarik Sakura pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Jangan sampai kalian kalah!" Sakura berseru saat mereka akan keluar dari rumah sakit dan seruan itu mengejutkan keempat temannya yang sekarang bergegas untuk mengambil kendaraan mereka kecuali Hinata yang ditarik oleh Naruto.

Bolehkah Sakura tersenyum sekarang? Tangan pemuda yang melepas ikatan kencangnya itu terasa sangat hangat. Sanga boneka akhirnya terlepas dari pita yang mengikatnya.

Dan untuk sekarang dan nanti, bolehkah Sakura hanya menjadi boneka milik pemuda ini?

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav dan follow fic ini. ini MC pertama yang tamat di sini :') maaf kalo selalma ini ficnya mengecewakan dan untuk endingnya sebenernya aku juga ndak puas tapi karena aku ndak mau buat menunggu aku tetepa lanjut nulis. aku bener bener minta maaf kalo banyak kesalahan penulisan dan feelnya ndak dapet :( aku masih belajar buat fic dan butuh banyak saran.

maaf juga karena ndak bisa bales review chapter kemarin soalnya waktunya ndak cukup, maaf banget kalo misalnya ini kayak gak ngehargain review kalian :(

YuraLa

Jepara, 05 Agustus 2015


End file.
